Life of the Gs
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: A series of one shots in the life of Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore based in the universe of Nobody Hurts My Zo (one-shot). Cassamore Rated T for now, could possibly be M in later chapters
1. Talk is Engagement

Hey guys! I decided to do a series of one shots in the universe of "Nobody Hurts My Zo" which is my Cassamore one shot. There will be flashbacks and different one shots for our favorite duo. If you have any suggestions, reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Cass and Enzo were sitting in Jericho's hotel room on an episode of Talk Is Jericho. This was the moment that they were waiting for knowing that this is how they were comfortable in letting the world in.  
"So guys, do you want me to ask you to start or do you want an open floor for this?" Jericho asked setting up his equipment as Enzo fidgeted with his hands nervous that they were actually going through with this.

"Uh… I think it would be better if you maybe ask questions" Cass said nervously as Jericho smiled between the two of them.  
"Hey, it's gonna be great, I mean you guys are engaged, you gotta let people know before they see you both wearing rings" Jericho said as Cass nodded and Enzo shrugged knowing he was more okay with this than Cass was.  
"Alright, we start in 3….. 2…. 1…." Jericho counted down before telling them it was a go and he started

"We have our special guests this episode, Colin Cassedy and Enzo Amore, hey guys! Welcome" Jericho said as Enzo and Cass both greeted him and the fans.  
"Now your lives have changed a lot recently, you have experienced great success both in the ring and out of the ring" Jericho added as Cass started out.  
"Yeah, life has been pretty awesome lately. We are in the hunt for the tag titles, I have a shot at the universal titles, and personally…. We have gotten engaged" Cass said as Enzo squeezed his hand knowing this was huge for his future husband.  
"That was such a great night, I was there when you did it. Again congratulations you two" Jericho said as Cass smiled over at Enzo.  
"I was pretty surprised that night too, it started out pretty crappy if ya catch my drift" Enzo said as Jericho laughed.  
"Yeah you guys lost in your hometown but I think it worked out pretty great in the end" Jericho said as Cass started to space out remembering that night.

 _They had lost, they had lost in front of their families which was something they had sworn to themselves they wouldn't do. They walked in the back after still being cheered by everyone and Enzo let out a big sigh as Cass pulled him into a hug.  
"It's my fault… I walked right into that Code Breaker" Enzo said as Cass shook his head.  
"Zo, it's not your fault" Cass said lowly as Enzo looked away from Cass.  
_" _I keep screwing everything up, Cass you are the one who has all of the potential and I'm holding you back" Enzo said as Cass shook his head keeping him close and walking towards the dressing room.  
_ _"You aren't holding me back, if anything you are the reason I fight so hard" he said as they closed the door behind them. Enzo looked up at Cass with another defeated sigh.  
_ _"I love you" Enzo said cracking a small smile as Cass grinned down at him pulling him into a hug.  
_ _"I love you too baby" Cass whispered before they kissed gently still in each other's arms. They broke the hug before Cass smirked down at Enzo.  
_ _"Hey why don't we go out tonight? We can go have a good time, forget all of this" Cass suggested as Enzo pulled back looking up at him strangely.  
_ _"You never want to go out, was it that bad?" Enzo said looking down with wide eyes as Cass put his hands up defensively_

" _No! Of course not! I was thinking you and I can go out to dinner with our families, you know have a good time" Cass said as Enzo took his hands.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Enzo said as Cass kissed him and smacked his ass playfully.  
"Now go get cleaned up" He said as Enzo went to get in the shower. Cass walked out into the hall where Kofi, Big E, and Xavier were standing.  
"Okay go tell Mick that everything's a go after Summerslam" He said as Kofi grinned.  
"I can't believe you are doing this. You and Zo are totally meant to be though" Kofi said as Big E clapped and Xavier went to play Francesca 2.  
_" _Shhh he's in the shower" He said as the trio went down the hall and Cass took a deep breath before walking back in the room._

 _After the show was over, Cass nervously looked out at the empty arena as Mick Foley walked up to him.  
"Are you excited? This is big" Mick said as Cass nodded his eyes never cleaning the blood in the ring.  
"There is blood in the ring…. I can't do it in there" Cass said as Mick laughed to himself.  
"Well do it in the entryway then, does it have to be in the ring?" Mick said as Cass looked around.  
"It's not perfect, I wanted it to be perfect" He said as Mick shook his head.  
"Listen, it doesn't have to be perfect. I know mine wasn't and my wife & I are still married after 26 years" Mick said as Cass nodded looking up to see Vince there.  
"Mr. McMahon, hi… um.." Cass said nervously as Vince pulled him into a hug and smiled.  
"Good luck out there" he said as Cass nodded shocked that even Vince was gonna be there to see what was going to happen. _

_Cass walked out into the entryway that had their leopard print them up. He knew Finn was going to get Enzo for him. He looked up seeing their families and a lot of the locker room watching room the shadows in the area. He heard Enzo's Jordans' against the flooring and his heart picked up.  
"Hey, what's up? Finn said you wanted to see me out here" Enzo said as Cass gave him a nervous smile.  
"Yeah I wanted to talk to you before we see everyone" he said as Enzo raised an eyebrow.  
"Is everything okay? You seem… weird" Enzo said as Cass nodded taking Enzo's hands in his.  
"Just listen okay, Don't say anything until I'm done" Cass started as Enzo just nodded starting to get nervous for way Cass wanted to talk like this.  
"I love you Zo… you know that. I've loved you so much. You know this has been difficult for me even since our first kiss. I'm ready though, I'm ready to take the next steps with you. I… I want to come out to the world tonight, I want the world to know that you and I are in love. I don't want them to know you are my boyfriend though" he said as Enzo looked confused and Cass started to get down on one knee before finishing.  
"I want them to know you as my fiancee, Enzo Amore… will you marry me?" he asked his nerves finally going away and getting the biggest grin on his face. Enzo stayed quiet for a minute before grinning at Cass. _

" _Of course I'll marry you" Enzo said leaning down to kiss him as Cass hugged him tightly with a grin.  
"I love you Colin Cassady, so much" Enzo added as Cass just nodded taking in the moment that Enzo had actually said yes. The two of them stood their kissing as they heard everyone cheer up towards the top of the lower level. _

"Cass, you and Enzo's engagement, do you think it will affect the way you two are viewed as superstars?" Jericho asked shaking Cass out of his thoughts.  
"Well I think that just like anything in this world, everyone has their opinions. Enzo and I are here to prove everyone wrong and we will do that together" Cass said before looking over at Enzo and giving him a kiss.


	2. Back To The Start

This is going to be the first flashback in the series. This is set around fall of 2013 while the two are in NXT and sharing an apartment. Remember I love reviews and always willing to take suggestions for future chapters.

* * *

"Yo Zo? You home?" Cass called out walking into his and Enzo's apartment from his date with Carmella. It was only 10 PM so he knew that Enzo was either home or at the gym. The two decided to move in together after the people they had been rooming with before had been called up. Enzo walked out of his room in just his basketball shorts looking up at Cass.  
"How was the date?" he asked as Cass grinned as he sat his keys down.  
"Great as usual, Mella… she's awesome" Cass said as Enzo let out a sigh as he walked into the kitchen to get a water.  
"So she told me that she set you up with her friend, how'd that go?" Cass added as Enzo took a sip of his water.  
"She wasn't my type, she was cool and shit; just not for me" Enzo said shortly as Cass looked at him strangely walking into the kitchen to get his own water.  
"This is like the third girl, I mean is anyone your type?" Cass said as Enzo looked down running his hand through his blond and brown hair  
"Yeah, I have a type I like just haven't found the right person" Enzo said slipping past Cass who was still standing there trying to figure out what Enzo's type could be.  
"Well tell me about them, maybe I know someone" Cass said while following him into the living room to sit on the couch.  
"Listen, I just want to be single for awhile. I don't need a girlfriend or anything" Enzo said as he walked back into his room shutting the door behind him.

Cass looked at the door with a sigh knowing he didn't want Enzo to feel left out. He was a great guy and wasn't too bad looking. Cass was now with Carmella and he knew that his time would be split between his best friend and his girlfriend. He knew that Enzo and Carmella didn't have an issue with each other but he didn't know if that would change the closer he and Carmella got to each other. He heard Enzo's voice through the door hearing him talking to someone on the phone.  
"Finn, I don't know what to do. He's with Carmella and I'm making excuses for why I don't have a girlfriend or anything" Cass overheard as he leaned against the door knowing that it wasn't right to eavesdrop on Enzo's conversation but he couldn't help but hear the real reason Enzo couldn't find some kind of happiness.  
"I know, I should just tell him but it's not easy. I mean I've never felt this way before and I could lose my best friend over this" He overheard as Cass looked at the door somewhat concerned.  
"Well telling someone you are bisexual and in love with them is fucked up when they are straight. I doubt if I said Colin, I love you, be with me; that it would happen" Enzo said as Cass stood back wide eyed. His best friend was bi and wanted to be him. He stepped back towards the couch with his head in his hands. He kept repeating in his head what he had overheard.  
" _Colin, I love you, be with me"_ He heard in his mind as Cass decided to go in his room to try to get what he heard off of his mind. He needed to think, it wasn't that he was upset that Enzo was bi, he wanted Enzo to be happy if it was with a man or a woman, it didn't matter to Cass. It was the fact that Enzo had said he was falling for him and he really didn't know how he felt.

He walked in the bedroom knowing that he would need to think things over for awhile before coming up with what he would do with Enzo. After getting ready for bed, Cass laid back in bed with a sigh worried about what to do. He didn't know if Enzo would ever get the courage to say anything to him or if Cass would ever find out how he really felt about this. He started to close his eyes when he heard Enzo's voice in his mind again " _Colin I love you_ " he heard as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

A week later, Cass was still thinking about what he had heard that night even though Enzo had not brought it up to him. He had tried to stay distant but he not enough that Enzo thought something was wrong. Cass sat on the couch a rare afternoon that they had off from training. It was raining outside and had been all day. Cass was reading his book when he saw Enzo walk out of his room.  
"How's your book?" Enzo asked sitting down next to Cass who looked up from the book.  
"Pretty good, I know you don't like reading or anything but it's interesting" Cass said as Enzo went to grab the tv remote.  
"So… you and Mella haven't tried to set me up with anyone lately" Enzo said nonchalantly as Cass just nodded not looking up from his book.  
"Yeah, you didn't want us to so I told her to stop" He said still not looking up from the book.  
"Thank you for that" Enzo said as he nervously started to fidget with his hands. They sat in silence before Enzo looked up at him.  
"I wasn't exactly telling you the truth before" Enzo blurted out as Cass put his bookmark in knowing he should listen.  
"What do you mean?" Cass asked sitting up straight as Enzo looked down taking a deep breath.  
"You know how I told you that I hadn't found the right person and I didn't want a girlfriend?" Enzo said looking at Cass.  
"Yeah, I remember that" Cass said giving Enzo his full attention knowing what Enzo could possibly say.  
"It… it's because I… I like someone else" Enzo said stammering his words as Cass nodded  
"Oh you do?" Cass said knowing he needed to sound interested and like he didn't know what Enzo was going to say.  
"Yeah, I do but I don't think that person would want me. I know it hasn't stopped me in the past but I really think this could end badly" Enzo said as Cass could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
"Well… who is it?" Cass said knowing he wanted to hear Enzo say it himself to his face.  
"Promise me you won't hate me" Enzo whispered as Cass just nodded in response softening his eyes.  
"It's you… I like you Colin" Enzo whispered as Cass let out a deep breath taking a minute to catch his thoughts.  
"You hate me don't you?" Enzo said looking up at his best friend as Cass shook his head.  
"Zo I could never hate you" Cass said as Enzo looked down with a hope their friendship wasn't ruined.  
"I'm flattered Zo, I really am but… I don't know if I'm… bi or not. I've never really... experimented before" Cass started as he could see Enzo's face drop. He used his thumb to pushed Enzo's face up as he looked into his eyes.  
"Let me try this" Cass whispered as he nervously leaned in their lips touching gently at first. The second their lips had touched, he felt sparks, something he had never felt before with anyone else in his life. Cass deepened the kiss as he could feel Enzo's lips mold against his. They pulled back and Enzo looked back at him shocked.  
"That was amazing" Enzo said as Cass smiled looking back at him.  
"I think this could be the start of something" Cass said confidently as he pulled Enzo into a hug.


	3. Just The Beginning

Just a short little Cassamore one shot based on the Universal Title Match from tonight's (8/29/2016) Raw. I am writing another one shot right now so I will probably be posting that here soon. Remember I love reviews :)

* * *

Enzo sat in the dressing room taking in the match knowing it was hard for him to watch. This was Cass' first championship match and Enzo had wanted more than anything to have his fiancee be the Universal Champion. He watched as Seth and Roman went back and forth with Cass and finally Kevin Owens covering him for the pin. Enzo stood up angry and frustrated. He knew Cass wanted this more than anything, this was a dream of his for a long time.

"God Damn it" Enzo said with a sigh as he walked out of the dressing room to the curtain to wait for Cass to make his way back to the back. He knew Cass would be angry more than anything. They had really thought that Cass had the best chance at winning this title. He saw Cass' 7 foot frame come through the curtain where everyone was applauding him. Cass bypassed everyone going straight to Enzo who hugged him tightly.  
"Baby you did amazing, I'm so proud of you" Enzo whispered as Cass shook his head.  
"I sucked… I should've rolled out of the way or something" Cass said keeping Enzo close to him.  
"You didn't suck… you made the match even if you didn't win. Everyone out there wanted you to be champ. We all see how much you love what you are doing and how much potential you have" Enzo said as Cass shook his head before kissing Enzo.  
"I hope so" Cass said defeated as Enzo took his hand walking back to the dressing room where he was before. The whole way, everyone was stopping Cass telling him how great of a match it was and how much fun he was to watch. When they walked into the room, Enzo smiled over at him.  
"See I told you, everyone thinks you did great" Enzo said as Cass went over to his bag grabbing his clothes and going to shower without saying a word.  
"Well shit" Enzo said sitting down on the chair knowing that he didn't know how he would be able to cheer Cass up.

After Cass showered, Enzo got their stuff together making their way to the hotel Cass still quiet the entire time.  
"Hey… It's gonna be okay" Enzo said as Cass looked over his hands clenching around the steering wheel.  
"Zo, just stop. I know it's okay but I'm still pissed the hell off" Cass snapped as Enzo looked over at him in disbelief. Cass rarely raised his voice to Enzo and it took him back that he would even would. Enzo sat back looking out the window not saying a word. He didn't know what to say to Cass.  
"I'm sorry Zo… I'm just angry at myself. I messed up, this would've been big for us and… I messed it up" Cass said pulling into the hotel parking garage ignoring the fans who were waiting outside.  
"You didn't mess anything up. We have only been on the main roster for a few months and you had a title shot. That is amazing on it's own but Colin this isn't the last one. This is only the start ya know" Enzo said as Cass pulled into the parking spot before leaning over and kissing Enzo.  
"You are right… this is just the beginning" Cass said cupping Enzo's face in his hands kissing him again.  
"I love you Zo. I love how you are by my side through it all" Cass said finally smiling as Enzo smirked.  
"Well I've always had your back and ya know I'm gonna be your husband here soon so I think it's pretty fitting" he said as Cass let out a laugh.  
"Well Mr. Amore-Cassady I can't wait for you to be my husband" Cass said turning the car off.  
"You know that has a ring to it but what about Cassady-Amore?" Enzo joked as Cass got out of the car.  
"I think we can discuss that later" Cass said getting the bags out as they head into the hotel.

They laid in bed that night Cass not as upset as he was before but still wishing he won.  
"Babe… I think you need to see this" Enzo said turning over in bed showing Cass his phone. It was Enzo's instagram comments, all of them were congratulating Cass on his amazing match, how much talent he had, and how they all wanted him to win. Cass took the phone reading the comments with a smile knowing how much the fans appreciated his work. Cass grabbed his phone taking a selfie of him and Enzo in bed putting it on Instagram thanking everyone for their support.  
"You were right earlier, this isn't the only shot I have, this is just the beginning" Cass said kissing Enzo before pulling him into his arms.


	4. One Day

This chapter gave me so many feels. I can image Enzo and Cass babysitting and it makes my heart melt. I'm going to try to write more of these as well as more chapters to my other story Changes. I would love suggestions if anyone has a one shot (past, present, or future) that they would like to see.

* * *

Enzo and Cass really didn't have much of time off the road between doing house shows and of course their televised events. They had taken a couple of days off to enjoy some time off at their new home. Cass was sitting in his large leather chair watching tv when he heard the garage open and the door open.  
"Hey babe, I got a surprise" Enzo called out as Cass heard a second set of feet.  
"Uncle Colin!" Enzo's God-daughter Ruby called out running into the living room where Cass was.  
"Hey Ruby girl, what are you doing here?" Cass asked the four year old little girl who reached up to be on his lap.  
"My sister needed to go get some stuff done, so Uncle Enzo came to the rescue" Enzo said setting his bags down as Ruby nodded on Cass' lap.  
"Yeah Mama went bye bye" Ruby said as Enzo took her backpack into the living room and opening it.  
"Well then I think we get to have a good time with you" Cass said as Enzo handed her the Elsa baby doll that was in her bag.  
"This is my baby, her name Elsa" Ruby said to Cass who intentively listened to Ruby.  
"Oh well she's pretty cute, is she a good baby?" Cass asked as Ruby nodded handing Cass the doll.  
"Uncle Colin hold the baby" Ruby said as she got off of his lap and went over to her backpack pulling her stuff out. Enzo walked over giving Cass a quick kiss before smiling down at him before Ruby turned around.  
"Uncle Zo, Uncle Colin. I have question" Ruby said sitting down with her backpack as Enzo turned around with a smile.  
"What's up little lady?" he asked sitting with Cass in his giant chair and putting his head on his shoulder.  
"Well… you two getting married right?" She asked as Cass nodded grinning.  
"That's right, we are getting married. Remember you are gonna be the flower girl" he said as Ruby nodded.  
"So after you married… that means you have baby right?" Ruby said as Enzo and Cass both straightened up in the chair not knowing really what to say. They never really had a serious talk about being parents one day. It was just kind of assumed that one day they would just decide and it would just happen.  
"Well, yeah but we need to get married first and then when the time is right we'll have a baby" Enzo spoke up as Cass nodded in agreement hoping that she wouldn't ask how they would be having a child. Ruby looked at them curiously before shrugging and going back to grabbing her zebra stuffed animal out of her bag.  
"So that was weird" Cass said as Enzo smirked over at Cass who was still holding the baby Elsa in his arms.  
"Says the guy holding the Elsa doll" Enzo joked as Cass looked down before setting the doll on the coffee table.  
"I mean it though, we really never decided what we would do about that" Cass said as Enzo smiled over at him.  
"We decided one day it would happen, eventually…" Enzo said trailing off knowing that neither one of them had any idea when that would be. Their careers were just taking off and it would take them a lot of work to have a child when the time was right.  
"Yeah of course, eventually we will have a child one day when the time is right. We never really decided if we would adopt or get a surrogate or something" Cass said as Enzo just nodded.  
"I know… we'll figure it out. We have time" Enzo said as Ruby walked over to them raising her eyebrow  
"Where Elsa!?... Oh there she is" Ruby said taking Elsa off the table and Cass laughed.  
"Ruby do you think we'll be good dads one day?" Enzo asked as Ruby grinned nodded up at them.  
"Cept for Uncle Cass, he put baby on table" She said playfully as Enzo started to laugh.

What had meant to be a short time turned into Enzo and Cass watching Ruby so her parents could have a break. After feeding her and Enzo giving her a bath, she was ready for bed in the pajamas that they kept over at their house for her. Cass was in the other room cleaning up when he peeked around the corner seeing Enzo in the recliner holding Ruby as he rocked her rubbing her back. He couldn't help but smile seeing how great Enzo was with Ruby and he knew that one day Enzo would make an amazing father when they decided it was right.  
"I can see you over there" Enzo said quietly as Cass came around the corner kissing Enzo's head.  
"You are so amazing with her" Cass said making sure that Ruby was still asleep and that he wasn't talking too loud.  
"So are you Colin" Enzo said lowly as he stood up still holding on to the little girl. "Can you take her in the guest room?" Enzo asked as Cass carefully took the little girl in his large arms and looked down her smiling in her sleep. He walked down the hall to the guest room leaving Enzo alone in the living room to pick up the toys that were in the room. When Cass came back, Enzo smiled at him before walking over and kissing him gently.  
"You are going to make a great dad one day" Enzo said knowing that Cass needed to hear it. Cass didn't have as much experience with children as Enzo did but he knew that Cass loved children just as much as Enzo.  
"We both will Zo, we will a child very lucky one day but in the meantime, we have Ruby to spoil" Cass said as Enzo gave him a hug  
"I don't want to wait too long" Enzo whispered as Cass tightened up his grip on Enzo.


	5. Say Goodbye

Guys this chapter was a emotional one for me and probably be one of the more emotional of the whole series. This is set in the hopefully distant future but in this timeline, 6 years from now,

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Amore-Cassidy, this is the 6th major concession of your career. I can't let you compete anymore" the WWE's doctor said to Enzo as he sat in the training center. Enzo's eyes widened hearing this and he didn't know what else to say.  
"I feel fine though doc, I ran the ropes, I take bumps" Enzo tried to reason with the doctor who looked down at the paperwork.  
"I'm sorry, I can't clear you to compete. You are more than welcome to get a second opinion and I can provide you with a list but if you want to have a healthy quality of life, I can't let you go back" The doctor explained as Enzo just nodded.  
"I want a second opinion" Enzo said lowly as the doctor stood up grabbing the list of doctors who could give that second opinion and shook Enzo's hand before leaving. He didn't know how he was going to tell everyone that this could possibly be it, that his career could be over a month after signing a new contract.

Enzo walked out of the room where Cass was looking concerned. He knew that Enzo was having more difficulties after getting another concession. This time had been the worst, he had a seizure while laying in bed. Cass knew that Enzo's career was probably coming to a close way too soon but he was concerned more about what Enzo's life would be like moving forward.  
"What did they say?" Cass asked as Enzo held on to Cass tightly.  
"I'm done" Enzo whispered trying to not cry while holding onto Cass who had a look of shock.  
"Are… are they sure?" Cass asked in disbelief as Enzo took a deep breath.  
"I can get a second opinion... but the company is refusing to clear me" he said as Cass just held him for a few minutes before sighing.  
"I want the second opinion… I'm not done with wrestling" Enzo said as Cass' eyes softened  
"Zo… we want to have kids one day soon, we both need to think about the quality of life we would be able to give the kids. If you are having seizures and… god forbid any other problems because you decided to get in the ring" Cass said thinking about the bigger picture. He and Enzo had discussed the process of having a child. They even had Enzo's sister and Carmella both agree to use either one of their eggs, they would just need to find a surrogate to carry the child.  
"I know but I need another opinion… I need to know for sure that this is it" Enzo said as Cass nodded knowing that this was the closure that Enzo needed to know it was done.

 **Two weeks later…**

Enzo and Cass walked into the Concussion Center in Boston knowing that this would be the important appointment. What they found, could possibly mean the end of Enzo's career. Enzo had been talking a lot with Daniel Bryan about what this could mean and how to cope with the loss of control that something like this brought. They made it in the back and Dr. Cantu walked in the room  
"Mr. Amore-Cassidy, I looked over all of the tests, MRIs, and history with the injuries. Now we have a couple of other tests we want to run, they look at your brain function as well as give a wider view of the brain. Now the seizure, was that a one time occurrence or have their been multiple events" the doctor asked as Enzo looked down before deciding to tell the truth.  
"I've had multiple… Colin was there for two of them" Enzo admitted as Cass looked over at Enzo in shock. He did not know that there had been more than the two that he had seen.  
"Alright, now were those after your most recent concussion or previously?" the doctor asked as Enzo tried not to look at Cass.  
"I had two or three after my concussion back in May 2016, otherwise I had the three most recently" Enzo answered as the doctor took the notes.  
"Alright, let's take these tests and we'll see what's going on" the doctor said standing up and walking out to order the tests.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Cass said concerned as Enzo let out a sigh  
"Because, I hated to admit it to myself" Enzo mumbled as Cass ran his hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around him.  
"You can't change how your body is reacting to something" Cass said keeping him close and kissing his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Cass" Enzo whispered as Cass just nodded knowing he didn't want to have Enzo getting anymore upset right now. It was done, they couldn't change what was done but they could try to improve the future.

After the doctor took Enzo for the multiple tests, the couple walked out of the center feeling both a sense of hopefulness and dread all at the same time. Cass knew in his mind what the results would be and it probably wouldn't be good. He had been texting Daniel who agreed that the news probably wasn't good but to hold out some hope. Enzo seemed the one to be holding out all of the hope of the two. They got in the car and Enzo looked over at Cass  
"Brooklyn or Jersey" He said looking out the window as Cass raised an eyebrow confused.  
"Brooklyn or Jersey what?" Cass asked backing out of the parking spot.  
"If this ends, if this is it, I want to do it in Brooklyn or Jersey, I want to say goodbye there" Enzo said taking a deep breath. Cass could tell that Enzo was starting to realize that this could be it, that it could be done.  
"Well I know those shows are coming up, I'm sure Steph will let you" Cass said knowing that it would be emotional for him as well. Enzo was always by his side but now Enzo would be home and Cass would be adjusting to life without him by his side.  
"You know… maybe this is a sign, maybe it's the push from the universe saying we need to have a baby already" Cass added as Enzo nodded  
"Or it's just a sign I need to stop taking so many bumps" he said as Cass stopped at the stop sign and looked over.  
"Zo just a minute ago you were saying you wanted to go out in Brooklyn or Jersey now you are saying you need to stop taking bumps, what are we doing here?" Cass said as Enzo looked up at him with pain in his eyes.  
"Because I'm not giving up, if this is it, I'm going out my way but if it's not, I'll still fight" Enzo said raising his voice more than he thought he was doing.  
"Okay, I'm not asking you to stop but if they tell you to stop, you are done. We are going to have a child soon, I can't lose you Zo" Cass said as Enzo looked down at his hands.  
"You'll never lose me" Enzo said quietly as Cass let out a loud sigh pulling out of the parking lot.

It was only two days later, a friday afternoon, that Enzo got the call. He was tempted to not answer, he knew what the news would be. He had been getting dizzy the past couple of days and the second it happened he knew. Enzo's hand shook as he slid answer and turned on speaker phone.  
"Hello" He said trying to sound like it wasn't affecting him but knowing the lump in his throat wasn't helping.  
"Enzo, this is Dr Cantu, we have the results back. Now… we have gotten multiple opinions on this test already but everyone has come to the same conclusion. There is some damage to the Prefrontal Cortex and it's in our opinion that you do not return to the ring to prevent further damage" he explained as Enzo felt like he was punched in the stomach.  
"So… there is nothing at all I can do? Like this is it… that's all" Enzo asked feeling his heart pounding in his chest.  
"The damage has already been done Mr. Amore- Cassady, we can't in good faith release you. I know this is difficult but you have to know we are protecting your future" Dr Cantu said as Enzo just nodded.  
"Of course, It's hard but Colin and I want a child so I need to think about that" Enzo said calmly as the doctor kept his voice calm throughout the whole conversation.  
"That is what you need to think about, that child will have both of their fathers to play with them and be present in their life this way" The doctor said as Enzo cracked a smile thinking about the little boy or little girl that he and Cass would welcome one day. He thanked the doctor for everything and ended the call knowing that he was going out his way.

 **2 weeks later…. Monday Night Raw, Madison Square Garden.**

Enzo and Cass stood nervously in the gorilla position watching the main event come to a close knowing that in a few minutes Enzo would be saying goodbye to the WWE Universe and starting his new life.  
"Enzo? Are you ready?" Stephanie asked as she walked up hugging him as Enzo took a deep breath from getting emotional.  
"Is anyone ever ready?" he asked as Stephanie laughed shaking her head.  
"I know Hunter wasn't ready when he had to and certainly it doesn't get any easier" She said as Cass walked up to the duo with a smile. It had been a hard day knowing after today, everything would change. It wouldn't be the same thing the fans had grown to love.  
"Now do you want to do this alone?" Stephanie asked as Enzo shook his head.  
"Cass… let's get out there" He said as the video package of Enzo's career started and production told them they had two minutes. Stephanie gave them one last hug before Enzo looked up at Cass  
"You said Brooklyn or Jersey" Cass said with a smirk as Enzo nodded shaking his head.  
"Well I never thought going out on top at MSG was an option, I'm not The Rock or anything" Enzo said as Cass shook his head.  
"You're better than The Rock" Cass said quickly as Enzo looked at him like he was insane.  
"I think you are just saying that because you married me, you can't tell me I sucked" Enzo said as Cass  
"Not true, you never sucked in the ring" Cass joked trying to make Enzo smile for a second but it not working.  
"I'm havin a moment here Cass" Enzo said peeking around the curtain again as Cass became serious once again.  
"Can you believe we got this far?" Enzo said wiping his eyes feeling the tears well up.  
"Never in a million years but I wouldn't trade it for the world" Cass said as he pulled Enzo in tightly.  
"Thank you" Cass whispered into Enzo's hair as Enzo shook his head still trying not to get emotional.  
"No thank you, I know were married but you always had my back and always will" Enzo said taking a deep breath. He heard the music hit and took it in for a moment before doing what he always did, put on a show but this time it was for good.


	6. We're Having A Baby

This one shot is set a month after Say Goodbye. Last night's episode of Raw gave me all the feels that I knew today's one shots would be baby themed. I'm debating what they will be having and I already started it. It should be up later tonight if I can decide what they will be having

* * *

Enzo and Cass sat at their dining room table looking at the paperwork in front of them. The paperwork had come from their lawyer's office finalizing the details of having a child. Enzo's sister would be giving them a couple of her eggs which they had already had stored and Carmella had offered to carry the baby for them. Enzo carefully read over every word hoping that everything was in order. He trusted Carmella but he wanted to make sure that the baby would be protected either way.  
"Everything looks good" Cass said looking over at Enzo who nodded finishing the last page.  
"Carmella didn't ask for anything in return" Enzo said knowing that was the part that amazed him. Carmella was putting her in ring career on hold and giving them a child, he expected that they would take care of everything and give Carmella something for helping them but she asked for nothing.  
"Yeah, that surprised me too. I mean I know she isn't doing this for money but still, I expected something. I still think we should pay for the medical costs even though she didn't want us too, I mean it's our kid" Cass said as Enzo took his hand with a smile.  
"We can do that, I think it would only be right" he said as Cass kissed his head.  
"You know this kid is going to be so loved… he or she is going to know we all worked hard to bring them into the world" Enzo added with a smile knowing that soon enough, their house in New Jersey would be full of toys and a little boy or girl who would be so spoiled beyond belief.

 **Three Weeks Later…**

They were sitting in the fertility doctor's office with Carmella who was nervously tapping her long nails. Today was the big day, they were going to implant two of the eggs that Enzo's sister had provided and hope that they took. The doctors were very optimistic with Carmella's age & health plus Cass' supposed super sperm.  
"Mella you good?" Enzo asked as Carmella looked over nodding at Enzo before turning back to looking forward  
"Just nervous… I mean I've never been pregnant before and I really want this to take for you two" Carmella said as Cass' eyes softened looking over at her.  
"Mella if it doesn't take, it's fine. We would never blame you if it's just not meant to be right now. We can try again when you are ready to try again" Cass said as Enzo nodded in agreement.  
"I know, I think I put this on myself that it needs to take" Carmella said as Enzo put his hand on hers.  
"None of us have control over if it takes or not. We gotta let things roll" Enzo said as the nurse called Carmella back into the back.  
"You guys can come with me" Carmella said as Enzo and Cass got up to follow her into the back. They stood in the hall while they got everything ready for the transfer.  
"Do you think it's gonna take?" Enzo asked as Cass looked down shrugging.  
"I hope so, best case scenario is that everything takes" Cass said as the doctor opened the door letting them in.

 **Two weeks later…**

Cass was on the road and Enzo was at home looking around the empty bedroom next to his & Cass' room. They had decided that this would be the baby's room and had already bought some furniture. Enzo touched the dresser with a sigh hoping that this didn't end in heartbreak for them. He wasn't worried that Carmella would take the baby or anything like that, he was afraid that they would either lose the baby or something would go wrong with Carmella. All three of them were taking a risk with this. Any pregnancy is a risk and if anything happened to Carmella he knew he would blame himself for this. They were already getting excited at the thought that in about 9 months, they would be dads. Enzo had already ordered a pair of Jordans for the baby and Cass was already looking at books to fill the bookshelf that was in the baby's room. Enzo walked out of the room before walking into the bedroom looking at his phone. They were supposed to find out any day if it had took or not.  
"Hey you, I miss you on the road with me. I can't wait to come home and spend time with you" Cass texted him as Enzo smiled down at his phone.  
"I can't wait for you to get here, I miss spending every day with you on the road" Enzo text back before setting his phone down and sighing to himself. The anticipation of waiting for the news was enough to drive him insane.

Enzo went about his day from there; he would go to Champs Sports to get a couple more pairs of Jordans (and a pair for the baby), grocery shopping, and getting the car's oil change. He made it home and his phone started to go off. He looked down seeing that it was Carmella and his heart started to beat fast.  
"Hey Mella" Enzo said sitting down at the kitchen table knowing that he would need to be sitting no matter what the news was.  
"Hey Zo, I have you and Cass both on the line" Carmella said as Enzo quickly heard Cass' deep voice.  
"Hey babe" Cass said as Enzo smiled to himself before Carmella stayed silence a second before speaking up.  
"Well… I went to the doctor and they did the blood test" Carmella said slowly as Enzo about threw his phone. He wanted to know the news and the anticipation was killing him.  
"And…" Cass said trying not to sound annoyed but he needed to know and he knew Enzo was the same way.  
"You guys are going to have a baby" Carmella said excitedly as Enzo let out a deep breath and felt his eyes start to water with tears of joy.  
"Thank you Mella… thank you so much" Enzo said as he could hear Carmella's voice start to crack.  
"You guys, I'm so happy I could do this for you. I promise, I'm gonna protect this little guy or gal" Carmella said as Cass finally spoke up.  
"We know you will, you are the baby's Auntie Mella after all" Cass said as Enzo looked over at the small box on top of his big box. Soon enough, they would have a baby to fill those little shoes.


	7. Welcome Harper

Hey guys, I was going to have this up yesterday but ended up getting sick. I'm still not feeling great but I got it done. I'm hoping I can do a couple more one-shots tomorrow if I feel up to it. I'm debating going back to wedding planning or do a couple more baby chapters.

* * *

Cass stood in the all hot pink nursery looking around at everything. He and Enzo would be welcoming their first child, a daughter, a couple weeks. Enzo walked in the room with 2 boxes of diapers and smiled over at Cass.  
"I think I turned out better than we imagined" Enzo said setting the boxes down and opening the first.  
"Do you think she'll like this room?" Cass asked looking at the little chandelier that hung above the crib and their daughter's name Harper in animal print letters on the wall.  
"I think she'll love it once she understands where she's at" Enzo said as he put the diapers away under the changing table.  
"Harper Eliana Amore- Cassady" Cass said leaning against the crib as Enzo smiled back at him.  
"Crazy isn't it? We'll have her home before we know it" Enzo said walking to the closet grabbing the black diaper bag and filling it with diapers before looking over at Cass.  
"Did you pack her going home outfit?" Cass asked as he walked over to where Enzo was packing the diaper bag.  
"Yeah it's right here" he said holding up the leopard print onesie with little neon blue flowers on the neck. Enzo grabbed the matching hat putting it in the bag with a sigh. He really wasn't sure what they needed since they would not be staying at the hospital very long.  
"Blanket for the car seat?" Cass asked as Enzo grabbed that off of the changing table and looked back over at Cass looking for a sign of what else they could need. Cass walked over grabbing the blue Jordan booties and putting them in the bag as Enzo sighed from the floor.  
"I'm glad we are doing this today, I'm kinda freaking out" Enzo said looking up as he looked at the diaper bag. Things were getting all too real now that they were actually packing for the baby and preparing for her to arrive.  
"It's better we do it today, the day she gets here, we'll be way too busy to pack this bag" Cass said as he grabbed the baby book from the book shelf putting that in the diaper bag.  
"I think we have everything now, I put the car seat in the car already so now we can move to the living room" Cass added as he helped Enzo up and walked downstairs with him.

It was that night at 2 AM when Enzo's phone rang on the nightstand. He groaned before he looked over seeing it was Carmella.  
"Mella?" Enzo answered sleepily as he could hear the panic in Carmella's voice.  
"Zo my water broke, I'm on my way to the hospital right now" she said as Enzo sat up in bed.  
"Alright, we'll meet you there, stay calm" He said as he hung up the phone and shook Cass' arm.  
"Cass" Enzo said shaking his arm as Cass turned over on his side to get more sleep.  
"Cass" Enzo said again not getting an answer before Enzo rolled his eyes knowing that Cass better not get used to sleeping through noise.  
"Colin" Enzo said forcefully as Cass shook awake and Cass opened his eyes seeing Enzo looking wide eyed at him.  
"Zo, what time is it?" Cass asked sleepily as Enzo sat there wide eyed.  
"Mella's water broke, the baby is coming" Enzo said as Cass shot out of bed with Enzo following him to get dressed.

They made it into the hospital within fifteen minutes of leaving the house and Cass held on to Enzo's hand as they made it up to labor & delivery. They walked in the double doors before finding Carmella's room. They walked in and looked at Carmella who was on the bed visibly in pain.  
"Mella" Cass said walking in kissing her forehead as Carmella looked up at both Enzo and Cass  
"I'm so happy you are here" Carmella said as Enzo kissed her hand.  
"Well you look amazing for being in labor" Enzo said as Carmella smiled at them before grabbing Enzo's hand squeezing it hard through a contraction.  
"Breathe Mella" Cass said as Enzo let her squeeze his hand all she wanted to.  
"Damn it this hurts" Carmella whined as Enzo nodded looking back over at Cass  
"Hopefully Harper comes quickly" Cass said as the contraction ended and Carmella relaxed.  
"She better, she's been a little butthead the past few days though, just like Daddy Zo" Carmella joked as she and Cass laughed leaving Enzo playfully glaring at the two.  
"Harper, don't listen to them, I think they are jealous that you and I are alike" Enzo said close to Carmella's covered belly.

8 hours later…

"Alright Carmella it's time to push" the doctor said as Enzo and Cass both looked up at each other.  
"Do you want us to stay?" Cass asked Carmella as she nodded knowing that they should be able to see their daughter being born. Carmella started to push when the doctor instructed her to as Enzo held her hand tightly with Cass holding her other one. It only took a few pushes before their was a small cry that filled the room and instantly Enzo felt his heart almost stop. She was finally here, he and Cass were officially parents to this little girl. The nurse put a blanket on Carmella's chest and laid Harper on her chest.  
"Oh my gosh, hello there beautiful girl" Carmella said as Harper let out a loud cry. Enzo looked across at Cass who was staring at the baby.  
"She's so perfect" Enzo said with tears in his eyes as the nurse started to wipe Harper off. She had dark hair just like Enzo & his sister.  
"Harper, these are your Daddys they are pretty great guys and I'm your Auntie Mella" Carmella said as Enzo moved over hugging Cass before kissing him gently.  
"I love you so much" Cass whispered as Enzo nodded staying close to Cass as they took Harper to the warmer where Enzo and Cass both moved over smiling down at Harper who finally opened her eyes, she had Cass' blue eyes. The nurse weighed her and wrapped her in a warm blanket before the nurse looked over at Cass and Enzo.  
"I think he needs to hold her" Enzo said knowing that Cass was in awe of the little girl already. The nurse carefully put her in Cass' arms where Harper looked even tinier than she was.  
"Hey baby, Daddy is here" Cass said as Harper looked up at him and their eyes locked. Cass knew from that moment that Harper had him wrapped around her little finger already. Cass held her for a few minutes before he smiled down at her.  
"Here, let's go see daddy, I bet he wants to hold you" Cass said carefully laying her in Enzo's arms and smiling at the sight of Enzo holding their daughter.  
"I've been waiting to hold you for awhile baby girl" Enzo said as Cass moved over to the bed holding Carmella's hand  
"Thank you for everything, I know Zo and I could never repay you for bring Harper into the world" Cass said as Carmella wiped her tears from her eyes.  
"You and Zo deserve to be dads and I'm glad that I could be there to help you guys. Being Auntie Mella will be fun too" she said with a grin as Cass hugged her.

The next morning, Enzo stood in the hospital room looking down at Harper who was in her car seat already. He smiled at her fixing the little hat on her head before covering her up.  
"So we are going to go home, Daddy and I have a nice setup goin. You have so many people who love you already, Uncle Finn and Uncle Sami want to come see you but I told them I wanted to keep you all to ourselves for now" Enzo talked to her as she squirmed in the car seat.  
"Are you talking to her again?" Cass asked coming back up from bringing the car around. Carmella had left already leaving Enzo and Cass alone with their daughter.  
"Of course, she needs to know what's goin on" Enzo said lifting up the blanket and fixing her black and blue Jordan booties.  
"Nice sneakers baby, I wonder who got you those" he said as Harper cracked her eyes open to look at them.  
"Are you ready to drive us home?" Enzo asked picking up the diaper bag as Cass picked up the car seat.  
"I'm nervous as hell but yeah I guess we gotta get home" Cass said as they walked out of the room with Enzo laughing.  
"Are you saying it's gonna take us all day to get home?" Enzo asked jokingly as Cass nodded more serious than anything. Cass wasn't lying, he drove extra carefully home while Enzo sat in the backseat watching Harper peacefully asleep in her car seat.

That night, Enzo was washing bottles out in the sink when he looked over seeing Cass laying on the couch with Harper on his bare chest.  
"Well then I said Nah, buddy… there is only one word to describe you, I'm gonna spell it out for ya…. SAWFT. Now one day Harper, you'll learn that means sawft" Cass said as Harper stayed cuddled to him.  
"You know you're daddy, he's pretty awesome on the mic. We'll have to watch him when you are a little older. He's much better than I ever was, I was just there to back him up" He explained to the baby who didn't have the slightest clue what he was even saying. Enzo walked over with a smile holding a fresh bottle and a fresh diaper.  
"I think she'll need this soon" Enzo said as Cass smiled up at him before looking down at Harper once again.  
"I can't get over how beautiful she is, I think she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen" Cass said as Enzo nodded touching Harper's back gently.  
"She really is gorgeous and so calm. I thought she would be crying a lot more" Enzo said as Cass shook his head before Harper let out a whine.  
"Way to go Zo, you jinxed it" Cass said with a laugh before sniffing and holding his nose.  
"I think she has a present for you Daddy" Cass said as Enzo sighed taking the baby and grabbing the diaper before sniffing himself.  
"Eww Harper, so cute yet so stinky" Enzo said with a laugh as he went to change her diaper.


	8. Baby On Board

I think this maybe the last baby chapter for a bit. Harper is now about 3 months old in this one shot. I have to say Enzo and Cass being Dads to a little girl is the cutest thing in the world!

* * *

Cass was awaken at 3 AM by the cries from the bassinet in the corner of the room. He groaned knowing this was the third time tonight and it was his turn.  
"I got her" Cass said with a yawn as he sleepily made his way over to the bassinet where Harper was screaming her little head off. She was three months old and all sense of calm left the night they brought her home. She was getting better only waking up a couple times a night but it was still a hassle at 3 AM when they both wanted sleep.  
"Daddy's here" Cass said picking up Harper and holding her to his chest as she let out a little whimper.  
"I bet you are hungry" Cass said taking her out of the room and carrying her downstairs. Their once spotless house was a bit of a mess with the laundry waiting to be folded and the baby stuff cluttering the living room. Cass made it into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle out of the refrigerator and heating it up in the microwave trying to keep Harper calm at the same time.  
"Baby, I know you hate waiting for your bottle but we gotta heat it up. It's gross cold" Cass cooed as Harper yawned before letting out another whine.  
"You just gotta be like your daddy, just gotta get that last word" He joked as Harper looked up at him and let out a coo.  
"I'm hurrying don't worry" Cass said as she grabbed his long hair giving it a pull and looking at her hand.  
"Oww that hurts" Cass said taking his hair out of her tiny fingers as the microwave beeped. Cass tested the bottle making sure it was the right temperature before walking to the couch and starting to feed Harper who instantly took the bottle without a fight.  
"Daddy is going to have to go back on the road soon. I'm gonna miss nights like this" Cass said as Harper looked up at him listening to his voice.  
"Now Daddy is going to be here with you but I'm going to miss you so much" Cass said looking down at Harper knowing that he loved wrestling but since she was born, the thought of leaving got even harder.  
"Maybe you and Daddy can come on the road with me when you get a little older. I know he misses traveling. Sometimes I think he'll be at the Hooters he used to work at, you know he asked me if I wanted to go get a beer there once while we were traveling" He explained as Harper squinted drinking her bottle getting close to the end.  
"Wow you ate that pretty quickly" Cass said looking at the four ounce bottle seeing there wasn't a lot left.  
"Maybe we can move up to a six ounce bottle before I leave" Cass said as Harper smiled around her bottle.  
"Let me guess, you are wide awake now" Cass said grinning down at Harper who kicked her legs out and kept smiling. Harper finished the bottle as Cass burped her and held her on his chest again. He turned on the TV and watched as Harper looked around curious about the sounds and lights of the tv.  
"Knicks lost Harper, you believe that?" Cass said as Harper looked confused over at her dad before letting out a coo.  
"I know, they haven't been doin great but they could've at least tried" He said sitting Harper in his lap with her facing the tv so she could watch the movements.  
"I think this could be the start of us watching sports together" Cass said with a smile as Harper tried to look back at him.

One week later…

Cass was back on the road and lucky for him the first show was in New Jersey. Cass was getting his backpack together as Enzo walked in with Harper's diaper bag.  
"So Harper is ready and she's in her swing" Enzo said making sure they had everything before grabbing Harper's black and blue baby Jordans from her shoes.  
"I think I'm ready, I'm just glad the next couple of shows are close that way I'm not too far" Cass said with a deep sigh knowing it was hard to leave but it would be nice to get back in the ring. He and Enzo walked into the living room where Harper was in her swing. She had on a Certified G onesie and blue & leopard print headband  
"Baby girl, you look ready to go" Cass said smiling as Enzo put her Jordans on and made her she looked good.  
"Best lookin baby in the whole world" Enzo said taking her out of the swing and holding her in his arms while Cass grabbed her car seat.  
"Can't argue with that, she's perfect" Cass said holding the seat still has Enzo laid her in. Harper squirmed and looked around before her eyes met with Enzo's  
"We are going to work with Daddy, it's gonna be fun" Enzo said as Harper let out a coo before smiling. Enzo carried the car seat with the baby bag as Cass put his backpack in the car. Once Harper was buckled in and securely in the car, they drove to the Prudential Center where Raw was being held. It only took them about half an hour to get there which Harper was surprisingly calm the whole ride.

Cass pulled into the arena seeing fans already waiting by the gate watching the superstars arrive at the arena.  
"I really hope they don't scream too loud" Cass said showing security his badge to get in past the gate. They pulled past the gate and parked in one of the spots knowing that the fans could still see them but they wouldn't be able to hide her much longer anyway.  
"Well I have her ear protectors if they do, we'll throw them on" Enzo said as he leaned over kissing Cass while in the safety of their car before opening the door and instantly hearing the fans shouting that Enzo and Cass were there.  
"See we are far enough away" Enzo said opening the back as he looked over at Cass who had his backpack as well as the diaper bag.  
"Why don't you sign some stuff, I'll get Harper" he suggested as Cass looked unsure before walking towards where the fans were to sign some things.  
"How's Enzo doing?" a fan asked as Cass smiled signing a teenage girl's action figure set.  
"He's doing great actually, he's here tonight" Cass said with a smile as he signed someone's shirt.  
"Is the baby here with you guys?" another asked as Cass smirked looking up at the girl.  
"Of course she's here, she's the Princess of New Jersey" Cass said with a laugh as he signed a couple things. He looked back seeing Enzo walking over with Harper's car seat in his hand, he had it covered with a blanket.  
"Enzo!" the fans squealed as Enzo smirked holding out his free arm .  
"Well what do we have here?" Enzo joked as the fans cheered but kept it down knowing that the baby was right there.  
"Enzo can you sign this please?" the teenage girl asked holding up her action figure that Cass had already signed.  
"Well of course" Enzo said signing the action figure keeping the car seat close to him and not letting it out of his sight.  
"Any chance we'll see you in the ring tonight?" a guy asked Enzo as he shook his head while he signed the guy's poster.  
"Nah I got the princess here and ya know I've had one too many hard sneezes" He said smirking as he could hear Harper let out a coo.  
"Does she have a lot of Jordans like her Dads?" Another fan asked as Cass let out a loud laugh.  
"She's got every pair a baby could have, they don't call her the princess for nothin" he said as Harper started to cry under the blanket.  
"Shit" Enzo whispered as he finished signing a shirt and Cass looked over concerned at what was happening. He and Enzo said they wanted to keep her as private as possible but it was getting hard. The two of them wanted to gush and show her off because she was the most beautiful baby they could ever ask for.  
"It's cool Zo" Cass said knowing that it would be okay to have Harper out here especially if she did not want to have the blanket covering her. He and Enzo were both there as well as security. Enzo calmly lifted the blanket and Harper instantly smiled seeing Enzo's face.  
"Aww she's so beautiful, she looks like Enzo" One of the fans said as Cass smiled over at Enzo.  
"She's got my eyes" Cass mumbled as Enzo took her out of the car seat and held her close to his chest but she kept holding her head up to see what was going on.  
"Princess can you say Hi to the fans?" Enzo said as Harper looked around wide eyed on getting what was going on. The fans were actually pretty polite keeping their voices normal and not making a ton of loud noise.  
"She's perfect" one of the fans said as Enzo went back to signing with one hand knowing that he had mastered doing most anything with one hand.  
"Thank you" Enzo said as Harper tried to grab the marker from Enzo's hand.  
"Daddy needs that" Enzo said as Cass looked over with a smile as he walked over and Harper reached out for him.  
"I'll take her, we gotta go in soon" Cass said as he took Harper in his arms and she smiled at the fans before letting out a coo.

Enzo finished signing the last couple things before telling the fans they had to go in and grabbed the car seat. They walked into the arena and Cass started to laugh at Harper who looked around starting to babble.  
"Here she goes, acting just like her Daddy" Cass said with a smirk as Enzo grinned up at Harper who was still babbling as they made their way into the locker room trying not to get stopped too much. When they walked in, Kevin was already waiting for them on the couch.  
"About time you got here" He said as Harper smiled and babbled all over again.  
"Well look who it is! It's baby Harper" Kevin said as he stood up and walked over to where Cass was standing.  
"She's pretty excited to see Uncle Kevin" Cass said as Kevin held his arms out. Cass passed her over to Kevin who instantly smiled at her.  
"You know, I think you need a KO shirt. I don't think your Dads give you much choice huh" Kevin joked as Harper looked around still babbling.  
"She just started this babbling thing recently, it's like she won't stay quiet" Cass said as Enzo sat down on the couch.  
"You mean she takes after Enzo? Who would've thought?" Kevin joked as Enzo shook his head.  
"Nice to see you too Kevin" Enzo said as Kevin laughed looking at Harper whose eyes were locked on Enzo.  
"Is that your daddy?" Kevin asked as Harper let out a coo before looking around for Cass who was setting his bag down.  
"I'm right here" Cass said as Harper saw him then went back to babbling.  
"She met some fans outside, it was kinda funny" Enzo said with a smile as he watched Harper.  
"Oh how did that go?" Kevin asked sitting down still holding Harper as Enzo shrugged.  
"Not too bad, we tried to keep her covered but she wasn't havin it" he said as Cass nodded sitting next to Enzo and taking his hand.  
"Yeah she wanted to see what was up" Cass added as Harper looked over at her Dads before smiling at them. Kevin didn't stay too long and Cass had to start getting ready to go out for his promo.

Enzo walked down the hall and eventually found Sasha who didn't have a match that night. He had gotten the okay to go out with Cass for old times sake to cut a promo and he knew that he needed to get a babysitter for Harper. He walked down the hall when he finally found Sasha standing in catering.  
"Hey Zo! Hey pretty girl" Sasha said shaking Harper's hand as Enzo smiled up at her before looking down at Harper.  
"So I'm gonna go out with Cass to cut the promo, do you wanna watch her?" Enzo asked as Sasha's eyes lit up.  
"Of course, come see your Auntie Sasha" she said as Enzo handed her over to Sasha and handed her the diaper bag before he kissed Harper's cheek.  
"What TV baby, Daddy and I are going out there" He said as Harper grinned and babbled to Enzo. He hurried back to the curtain where Cass was standing holding on to his 0 dimes baseball jersey that he slipped over his black shirt.  
"Let me guess, Sasha wanted to hang out with Miss Harper?" Cass asked as Enzo nodded with a grin.  
"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Enzo said as Cass leaned over kissing him deeply.  
"Have fun out there" Cass said as the music hit and Enzo instantly could feel that same feeling rush back like it had been no time at all. Cass walked out before waving an Enzo shot out of the back like nothing changed.

After they cut the promo, they walked back to see Sasha standing behind the curtain with Harper happily having a bottle in her arms.  
"Well if it isn't the Princess" Enzo said as Harper smiled around her bottle locking her eyes with her Dads.  
"Are you going out with Cass tonight to the ring?" Sasha asked as Enzo shook his head.  
"I was not cleared that much plus I need to get the Princess to bed about that time" he said with a grin as Cass moved over taking Harper from Sasha.  
"You guys are total Dads right now" Sasha said as Enzo leaned over kissing Harper's forehead.  
"Well yeah, we are her Dads ya know" he said as Cass laughed. They walked off towards the dressing room and Cass smiled over at Enzo. They were her Dads and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
